


Benediction

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: bsg_kink, Consensual Infidelity, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink<br/>Theme: Comfort<br/>Prompt: K/L, Zak is in the other room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benediction

He walked into the kitchen and she was slumped over the sink.  He pulled her around into his chest.  He knew she was exhausted; taking care of Zak fell nearly entirely to her, and she hadn’t been able to secure a leave of absence from the Academy, so basically she had two full-time jobs.  She refused to let anyone else take care of Zak unless she was working.

He tucked her head under his chin and rubbed her back.  The tension in her neck smoothed out, and she relaxed enough to cry.  There were lots of things he hated about this situation, but seeing her cry was the worst.  The tips of his fingers stroked back and forth on the side of her neck.  

When she tilted her head and nuzzled into his neck, he felt a moment of hesitation.  This was the only way she’d let him comfort her, but Zak was in the next room.  He was asleep, but still...

He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back.  Her eyes were closed, and he knew they’d stay that way until he finished.  Someday she’d look at him when he made love to her.  He held her face in his hands, thumbs wiping the tears from under her eyes, dropping little kisses along her jaw and across her mouth, until she opened up to him.  She wouldn’t say ‘please,’ never spoke at all, but he heard her plea anyway.

He pushed her sweats and panties down to her feet.  She kicked them away when he boosted her up onto the counter.  He pulled her tank over her head and unhooked her bra.  His palms smoothed down her chest, over her breasts, squeezing lightly, his mouth following, right down the center.  There were things she never let him do.

He kissed his way down her belly, and she scooted to the edge of the counter, spreading her legs. He started slowly, languid licks and soft pressure on her thighs.  This was her one concession to him - she didn’t let him do this often, but when she did, she let him take as long as he wanted.  Ten minutes or two hours.  She would breathe through her teeth and pull at his hair and kick the cabinet doors, whatever she needed to do not to speak, but she never stopped him once he started.

His lips and his tongue worked their magic, bringing her to climax three times before he took his mouth off her.  She put her arms around his shoulders, kissing him carefully, thoroughly, acknowledging this thing between them the only way she allowed herself.

He stepped back, picking up her clothes and handing them to her.  She dressed silently without looking at him.  Just before she left the kitchen, she reached her hand to the side of his face, and skimmed her thumb over his mouth.  The sadness in her eyes nearly undid him before she turned away and walked back to the side of the hospital bed that took up half the living room now.

When he came out of the kitchen ten minutes later, she told him some of Zak’s prescriptions needed refilling, asking if he wanted to stay with Zak or go to the pharmacy.  She always asked, even though he always answered the same way.  He knew she needed the break, and he needed the time with his brother.  He always told Zak everything, and once, one precious time, Zak had squeezed his hand afterward, as if giving him the thanks Kara never would.


End file.
